This invention relates generally to utility knives, and more particularly, this invention relates to utility knives having a detachable blade.
The utility knife of the present invention relates to utility knives of a type such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,627 issued to Richard Gilbert et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,895 issued to Robert F. West, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,375 issued to Richard H. Rathbun et al, all of which patents are assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The utility knives disclosed in the aforementioned patents generally comprise a pair of elongated mating handle members which are assembled to provide a knife holder having at one end a handle and at the other end a blade retaining portion which terminates in an opening through which a blade projects to present a cutting edge. The foregoing utility knives further include a means intermediate the blade opening and the handle portion for pivoting the elongated mating portions relative to each other so that the blade may be replaced and/or access may be had to a blade storage area within the handle portion of the knife.
The present invention is directed to a new and improved utility knife having a knife holder assembly which is adapted to retain a detachable blade in a non-retractable mode. The holder assembly is also adapted to be releasably locked so that opposing body sections may pivot relative to one another to thus allow the blade to be replaced and to provide access to a blade storage compartment.